


Collection of Word Drabbles

by Blackcat42



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Summary: This is the collection of twins word drabble series, since I have made too much of these little insights





	1. A

** Adjust **

“ Sunny you might want to re-adjust your armour” commented Sideswipe.

“ Why” answered Sunstreaker crossing his arms.

“ I can see small parts of your protoform”

 

** Adore **

“ Sunny listen to all our adoring fans cheering out there” said Sideswipe listening to the noise of the crowd awaiting for the twins to step into the gladiatorial ring.

 

** Adventure **

“ Come on Sunny where is your sense of adventure” asked Sideswipe as he planned their next prank for the Ark residents.

“Right where I left it” replied Sunstreaker.

 

** Aft **

“You are such an Aft” shouted Sideswipe.

“Am not fragger” Sunstreaker replied casually as he sketched away on his drawing pad.

 

** Age **

“ Wow Sunny you have gotten slower in your old age” taunted Sideswipe as he dodged punches from his twin as they trained together in the practice rooms.

 

** Air **

Sunstreaker huffed air out of his vents and counted to ten to control his temper.

 

** All **

“ All in” called Sunstreaker as he pushed his last remaining poker chips into the ever growing pile.

 

** Alley  **

The twins run into an alley way and hid behind the waste bins as a group of drones ran past them.

 

** Alive **

“ Sides, are you still alive” called Sunstreaker. After Sideswipe had performed a risky stunt that could have ended in disaster. Sideswipe answered by giving a thumps up in Sunstreaker’s direction.

 

** Ammo **

“ Sides don’t waste your ammo” reminded Sunstreaker as the twins waited to exit the transport shuttle with the other Autobot soldiers.

 

** Animal **

“ Sides get that animal out of our quarters” ordered Sunstreaker pointing to the black and white skunk that was locked up in a steel cage.

“ But Sunny it’s cute” said Sideswipe.


	2. B

** Bad Influence **

“ Sides, you are a bad influence” said Sunstreaker.

“ Then what are you?” asked Sideswipe.

“ A model of perfection” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Bacon **

“ Thanks Sunny for saving my bacon” said Sideswipe, after Sunstreaker had caught him while Sideswipe had been falling through the sky.

 

** Back **

“ Watch your back Sides” shouted Sunstreaker as Sideswipe faced an opponent alone in the gladiatorial ring.

 

** Backseat **

“Left punch, block, right punch” shouted Sideswipe.

“ Sides stop being a backseat fighter” yelled Sunstreaker as he fought the practice drones in the training ring.

 

** Bail **

“ Sunny please pay for my bail so I can be released from jail. I will pay you back” pleaded Sideswipe.

“ Sorry Sides, I have spent all my credits on the car wash and beauty products” said Sunstreaker.

 

** Bath **

“Hey Sunny did you take a mud bath” asked Sideswipe as Sunstreaker raced past covered from head to toe in mud from his patrol shift.

 

** Barn **

“ Sideswipe you cannot hit the broadside of a barn” teased Sunstreaker as the twins were doing target practice.

 

** Beach  **

Sunstreaker hated the beach, the sand got into his joints and the water messed up his precious paint job.

****

** Beat **

“ well Sunny there is a human saying. If  you can’t beat them, you might as well join them” said Sideswipe looking at the drunken antics of the crew and taking a large gulp of high grade energon.

 

** Beat 2 **

Sideswipe listened to the beat of the music and moved his body in time with the other dancers at the party.

 

****

** Beaten **

Sideswipe lay on the floor after being beaten by Sunstreaker in a brotherly fight.

 

** Beard **

“ Nice beard Sides” commented Sunstreaker after seeing Sideswipe with red facial hair stuck to his face plate. 

 

** Behind **

“ Sideswipe stay behind me, I will handle this” ordered Sunstreaker as the twins fought in the gladiatorial ring.

 

** Belong **

“Sideswipe belongs to me, so stay away from him” ordered Sunstreaker.

 

** Believe **

“ please believe me, I didn’t help Sides step up the glitter prank” begged Sunstreaker.

“ I do not care soldier, cleaning and outside patrol shifts for a week” said Prowl.

 

** Bet **

“ You lost the bet Sunshine, so pay up” ordered Sideswipe holding his hands out stretched to receive Sunstreaker’s credits.

 

** Bin **

“Sideswipe I am going to throw this junk into the bin” threatened Sunstreaker as he looked at  the piles of junk that Sideswipe had collected.

“Hah as if you would risk getting dirty” replied Sideswipe from the couch.

 

** Bite **

“Sideswipe did you just bite me” asked Sunstreaker in disbelief holding his golden hand closer to his body looking for bite marks on his finish.

 

** Blocked **

The twins watched helplessly as the entrance to the cave they had run into to escape decepticon fire was rapidly becoming blocked by large falling rocks.

****

** Bloody **

“Sunstreaker is bloody frustrating. How have you dealt with him all this time?” asked one of Sideswipe’s friends.

“ with a copious amount of patience” answered Sideswipe.

 

** Blue **

“ Sideswipe why are you painted blue” asked Sunstreaker after Sideswipe joined him in their personal wash racks.

 

** Board **

“ Well Sides I think you need to go back to the drawing board” said Sunstreaker looking at the mess of glue and feathers in the empty corridor.

 

** Book **

Sunstreaker carefully placed the human sized book in the palm of his hand and started to read it, without tearing the delicate pages.

 

** Bored **

“ Sunny I am bored” whined Sideswipe.

“ Go entertain yourself and leave me out of it” replied Sunstreaker and he continued to polish his armour.

 

** Brace **

“ Brace for impact” shouted the pilot as the warning alarms got louder. The twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe held on to each other as the shuttle craft went down.

****

** Bright **

“Well look on the bright side”

“What bright side?” asked Sunstreaker interrupting his brother.

“ At least we cannot suffocate to death” continued Sideswipe. Sunstreaker smacked Sideswipe on the back of the head.

 

** Brothers **

“ You may not like it Sunny but we are brothers and that makes us family, whether you like it or not” shouted Sideswipe.

 

** Brown **

“ Get this fragging crap off me” shouted Sunstreaker but the other Autobots stayed back because Sunstreaker’s upper torso was covered in a brown substance that looked like human waste.

 


	3. C

** Caked **

Sideswipe was caked in dirt and sand from the desert landscape outside of the ARK.

 

** Calm **

“ Sunny calm down before you overheat and pass out again” said Sideswipe reminding Sunstreaker to keep his temper in check.

 

** Carried **

“Sides you are too light” muttered Sunstreaker as he carried his unconscious twin brother back to the Ark.

 

** Chains **

“I hate you” snarled Sunstreaker who was chained to his brother. Both twins were chained at the wrists and their ankles. “ the feeling is mutual” replied Sideswipe.

 

** Challenge **

“ I challenge Sunny to a drinking contest” said Sideswipe.

“Pass”

“Loser  has to do four shifts from the winner’s roster”.

“Deal”, said Sunstreaker,” you will lose slagger”.

 

** Charcoal **

Sunstreaker gently pressed the charcoal stick onto the delicate white paper to start his new art medium.

 

** Cheated **

“You cheated” accused Sunstreaker as the twins were playing a video game together.

“Did not” replied Sideswipe with a cheeky smile

****

** Cheated Death **

“Hey Sunny, how many times have we cheated death” asked Sideswipe.

“No Idea, I lost count” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Chew **

“ Sides stop chewing on my pens” said Sunstreaker showing his twin the teeth marks that decorated the ends of the pens.

 

** Chocolate **

Sideswipe placed the bucket filled with chocolate pudding on top of one of the Ark’s doorways.

 

** Clean **

“ Sideswipe clean up your mess now” ordered Sunstreaker pointing to the piles of junk that littered the floor of their quarters.

 

** Cleaned **

Sunstreaker cleaned off the paint smudges off his fingers from his latest finished  painting.

** Click **

Sunstreaker turned around when he heard the sound of clicking to see Sideswipe holding a camera taking pictures of him covered in mud.

“ Sideswipe” shouted Sunstreaker as Sideswipe quickly ran away from his furious twin.

****

****

** Climb **

Sunstreaker cursed as another hand hold crumbled under his weight as he tried to climb up the rocky mountain to the top.  

 

** Climbed **

Sideswipe climbed onto his desk as he watched a cute bunny rabbit hop around his quarters.

****

** Circled **

Sunstreaker circled around his opponent trying to find a weak spot to strike.

 

** Cloth **

“Sunstreaker stop putting your polishing cloths in my subspace” ordered Sideswipe dropping a large pile of polishing cloths on the floor.

****

** Clowns **

Sunstreaker screamed and oil trickled down his legs as he watched a group of scary clowns approach him with various weapons.

 

** Credit **

“ Hey Sunny, credit for your thoughts?” asked Sideswipe.

“ Why would you waste your credits on my thoughts” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Critic **

“ Sunny ignore those stuck up art critics they don’t know true art unless it slapped them across their faceplates” said Sideswipe trying to cheer Sunstreaker up and stop him from being nervous.

 

** Clouds **

Sideswipe burst through the clouds and landed on the enemy seeker’s altmode.

“ Surprised Decepti- scrum ” shouted Sideswipe and then he started to create multiple dents to the seeker’s armour with his fists.

 

** Colour **

“ Those colour schemes make my optics bleed” whispered Sunstreaker to Sideswipe after they had passed a group of mechs in the base corridor.

 

** Comfort **

“ I hope the cell is to your comfort auto scum”

“ It could do with some pillows and a berth, don’t you agree Sunshine” asked Sideswipe after the twins were locked in the Decepticon brig.

 

****

****

** Confused **

“ I think you are confused Sunstreaker is my twin brother not my bond mate” stated Sideswipe to a group of mechs.

 

** Continued  **

Sideswipe continued to scrub his hands as he tried to get the energon off that stained Sideswipe’s hands.

 

** Covered  **

Sunstreaker was covered in energon from his latest match in the gladiatorial ring.

 

** Covered 2 **

Sideswipe covered his nose as he opened the door to his quarters. The stench of fresh paint was not the most pleasant of smells for Sideswipe.

 

** Count **

Sunstreaker could count the number of times he said I love you to his twin brother Sideswipe on one hand.

 

** Crashed **

Sideswipe crashed into the barrier as he slid off the road and into the dirt.

 

** Cried  **

Sunstreaker never cried unless Sideswipe started to cry and Sunstreaker would hold him until the tears ended.

 

** Cruel **

“Sunstreaker sometimes you are too cruel” said Sideswipe. Sunstreaker growled and walked out of the rec room.

 

** Crush **

“Sideswipe if you touch my things again I will crush your fingers” threatened Sunstreaker.

 

** Crushed **

Sunstreaker crushed the piece of armour in his hand showing off his strength to the roaring crowd.

 

 

** Cuddle **

The only time that Sunstreaker cuddled his twin is when they both slept on their berth together.


	4. D

** Dance **

“ I never knew you could dance Sunshine” said Sideswipe.

“ What” asked Sunstreaker who had a hangover from the Ark’s latest victory party.

 

** Dare **

“How dare you attack my twin” hissed Sunstreaker as he faced an anonymous decepticon solider on the battlefield.

 

** Deep **

Sunstreaker stood waist deep in the flowing river with energon covering his body and Sunstreaker enjoyed the sight of energon dripping from his fingers into the river.

 

** Defensive **

Sideswipe moved into a defensive position to protect himself from his opponent’s punches.

 

** Definition **

“Sideswipe you are the definition of the human phrase curiosity killed the cat” said Sunstreaker while he visited his beat up brother in the brig

 

** Delete **

“ Sideswipe delete that file now” ordered Sunstreaker, glaring at his twin.

“ But why,” whined Sideswipe, “ It’s perfect blackmail material”

****

** Devotion **

Sunstreaker’s devotion to the Autobot cause relied upon Sideswipe’s wellbeing and nothing in Sunstreaker’s mind could change that.

 

** Diet **

“ Sides give me that bag of energon goodies” ordered Sunstreaker.

“ No Sunny, Ratchet put you on a diet” said Sideswipe.

 

** Direction **

“ Sunny, you are going in  the wrong direction. The training room is that way” said Sideswipe pointing his finger in the opposite direction.

“ I knew that” hissed Sunstreaker as he turned around and walked the correct way to his destination.

 

** Dirty **

“ I will only fight dirty when needed” said Sideswipe.

“Sides you always fight dirty” commented Sunstreaker from the transformer sized couch.

 

 

** Disgusting **

“This is disgusting” whined Sunstreaker as he washed off the blood and guts from an animal off his usually pristine armour.

 

****

** Ditch **

Sunstreaker was covered in mud after he had skidded on the road and landed in a ditch filled with muddy water. 

 

** Down **

Both twins ran down the Ark corridor as paint bombs dropped from the orange ceiling coating the twins in multiple colours of paint.

****

** Drag **

“ Come with me now or I drag you by your helm horns” threatened Sunstreaker to Sideswipe who was enjoying the party.

 

** Dragon **

“ Keep quiet and don’t wake the sleeping dragon” whispered Sideswipe pointing to Sunstreaker, who was recharging in the sun.

 

** Dreams **

“ One of these days I will beat you” said Sideswipe.

“ In your dreams Sides” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Dress **

“ Sides that sparkly bright pink princess dress suits you” commented Sunstreaker as he admired his hard work creating the pink monstrosity.

 

** Drink **

“Drink, drink, drink” chorused the crowd as Sideswipe swallowed a large amount of high grade energon through a hose at the party. 

****

** Drinking Games **

“Sides no more drinking games” ordered Sunstreaker as he held his helm in his hands.

 

** Driver **

“Sunny stop being a backseat driver” whined Sideswipe as he played a racing car game in their quarters.

 

** Driving **

“You are driving me crazy Sideswipe” shouted Sunstreaker as he grabbed Sideswipe’s arm and threw him out of their quarters.

 

** Drove **

Sideswipe happily drove through the puddles, splashing water everywhere and not caring about his armour.

 

** Drown **

“See that lake Sideswipe, I will drown you in it if you open your mouth one more time” threatened Sunstreaker as he tried to draw in his sketch pad.

 

** Drunk **

“ Sides are you drunk” asked Sunstreaker as he watched Sideswipe walk unsteadily around their quarters.

“ Maybe” answered Sideswipe.

****

** Dust **

“ Eat my dust sunshine” called Sideswipe as he raced ahead away from his twin.


	5. E

** Echoed **

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe continued to run towards the enemy as explosions echoed around the battlefield.

 

** Edge **

Sideswipe stood at the edge of a flowing energon river filled with dead bodies and the cries from the deceased.

 

** Ego **

“ Wow Sunny I am surprise that I can breath after you fit your enormous ego through the door and into our room” said Sideswipe after listening to his brother talk about himself.

 

** Entered **

Sunstreaker casually entered their apartment and found that all of Sideswipe’s belongings were gone.  

 

** Entwined   **

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s fingers were entwined as they sat next to each other in the ark rec room.

 

** Envy **

“ Well Sunny I never knew you could be green with envy” said Sideswipe.

“ Shut up Sides” snarled Sunstreaker as he tried to remove the green paint off his armour.

 

** Evenly **

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were evenly matched when it came to speed but they always argued who was physically stronger.

 

** Explain **

“ Sunny before you kill me, can I  explain” asked Sideswipe who was slowly backing into a corner because Sunstreaker was advancing with his fists raised.

 


	6. F

** Fall **

“ Sides did you fall off the berth again” asked Sunstreaker after being woken up by the sound of a loud crash.

 

** Family **

Hidden within one of the many sketch pads Sunstreaker owned there was a picture of a sire and a carrier with two sparklings, one was red and the other was yellow. This was the only picture of their family that existed.

 

** Fault **

“This is your fault” said Sunstreaker as the twins were caught up in wires and hanging upside down from the ceiling of the Ark.

****

** Fear **

Sideswipe watched in fear as Sunstreaker tore through five combat practice drones with only his fists.

 

** Fearless **

The twins were fearless in battle and were a force to be reckoned with.

****

** Feet  **

Sunstreaker utter profanities under his breath when he tripped over his own feet while running down the ark corridor

** Felt **

Sunstreaker felt every injury that Sideswipe had to his frame, after Sideswipe had been sent away for a mission without him.

 

** Femme **

“ Sides you scream like a femme” said Sunstreaker.

“I do not” said Sideswipe.

“ Yes you do” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Fireworks **

The twins sat on a large blanket and watched the fireworks display together.

 

** Fingers **

“ Sides how many fingers am I holding up” asked Sunstreaker placing his hand near Sideswipe’s face plate.

 

** Fix **

“ Sides I can’t fix this” said Sunstreaker examining  Sideswipe’s broken blaster that had been used to bash Decepticon heads in when it had ran out of power.

 

** Flexed **

Sideswipe casually flexed his arm muscles trying to gain the attention from a group of femmes.

 

 

** Flow **

Sunstreaker ignored the flow of energon coming off his hands as Sunstreaker desperately tried to remove the rocks that had buried his twin brother.  

 

** Flowed **

The energon flowed onto the arena floor from the multiple wounds that had been delivered by the twins to their latest opponents in the gladiatorial ring.

 

** Fluids **

Sunstreaker listened to the sound of dripping fluids as he waited outside of the gladiatorial med bay for his brother to be healed by the uncaring pit medics.

 

** Fly **

“ Sunny, your fly is open” pointed out Sideswipe.

“ What?” asked Sunstreaker.

“ Sunny I can see your interfacing equipment” said Sideswipe.

 

** Folded **

Sunstreaker carefully folded the piece of paper in his large hands as he tried to make a paper crane from Japanese origami.

 

** Forgive  **

“ Could you forgive and forget this ever happened” suggested Sideswipe but that was quickly shot down by Sunstreaker’s death glare.

 

** Free **

“ One day we will be free from this pit” said Sideswipe as he lay on the hard berth and tried to ignore the sound of the crowd in the gladiatorial rings.

 

** Froze **

Sideswipe froze at Sunstreaker death glare that was directed at him and Sideswipe  felt his spine shivering in fear.

****

** Funny **

“ Sides that prank is not funny anymore” said Sunstreaker, after listening to Tracks whining for the thousandth time about his new sparkly pink paint job that the twins had given him.


	7. G

** Gently  **

Sunstreaker gently cleaned his sensitive helm vents with a soft cloth to remove the dirt from his patrol shift

 

** Get Off **

“Sunny get off” ordered Sideswipe. Sunstreaker smirked as he pinned his brother to the floor.

“Nope” replied Sunstreaker.

 

** Glared  **

Sunstreaker glared at the drunk off his aft mech that was using Sideswipe as a personal wall to lean on.

 

** Glass **

Sunstreaker watched in amazement as a person was making a glass figurine by using the art technique of glass blowing.

 

** Glitter **

Sideswipe poured the multi-coloured glitter into the Ark’s ventilation system so it would spread and stick to the paint jobs of the other Autobots. 

 

** Goodies **

“Careful Sunny eat too many energon goodies and you will ruin your gorgeous  figure” warned Sideswipe as Sunstreaker opened another packet of energon goodies. 

 

** Grey **

Sideswipe carefully walked around the grey coloured bodies of his former comrades laying still on the battlefield as he collected for parts that could be re sold on the black market.

****

** Gripped **

Sunstreaker gripped the table top leaving dents as he watched another Autobot flirt with Sideswipe in the rec room.

 

** Grinding  **

Sunstreaker had a nasty habit of grinding his teeth together when he got angry.

 

** Grease  **

Sideswipe shivered as grease raced down his frame from a bucket above his head.

 

** Gold **

Sunstreaker carefully applied the gold paint over his numerous scratches to make himself handsome again. 

****

** Gross **

“That is gross Sideswipe get that substance out of our quarters” ordered Sunstreaker pointing to the dark green liquid that covered Sideswipe’s hands.

****

** Ground **

Sunstreaker pushed Sideswipe to the ground and used his own body to shield Sideswipe from the flames from the explosions.

 

** Gutter **

“ Sideswipe get your mind out of the gutter” ordered Sunstreaker.

“ I can’t help it,” protested Sideswipe, “ It lives there”


	8. H

** Harmless **

“ come on Sunny, this creature is totally harmless” said Sideswipe holding onto an organic creature.

“ Right, it’s leaking fluids that will damage my precious golden finish” said Sunstreaker.

 

** Hand **

“Please get better bro” pleaded Sideswipe as he held Sunstreaker’s hand in the med bay.

 

** Hands **

“ Hands off my finish you slagger” shouted Sunstreaker punching a mech in the faceplate.

 

** Happy **

Sunstreaker blocked the twin bond so he didn’t have to feel Sideswipe’s happy feelings that made Sunstreaker feel sick.

 

** Hat **

“ Nice hat Sides, it suits you” commented Sunstreaker looking at the court jester’s hat stuck to Sideswipe’s helm.

 

** Hazy **

During battle Sunstreaker’s memories would become hazy and he would forget what he did during the battle because of his gladiator programing.

****

** Heaven **

“ Oh this is heaven” said Sunstreaker as he used the car wash equipment at the patrol station close to the human city.

 

** Helm vents **

Sunstreaker’s helm vents were covered in pink paint after a bucket of pink paint fell on to his helm.

****

** Hid **

The twins hid in one of the unused storage rooms in the ark while they waited for their pursuers to stop looking for them.

 

** Hoarder  **

“You are such a hoarder Sideswipe you do not need this junk inside our quarters” complained Sunstreaker.

“ Then where am I supposed to put it Sunny?” asked Sideswipe.

“Anywhere but here” replied Sunstreaker.

 

** Holding **

Sideswipe woke up from recharge seeing Sunstreaker holding him down and Sideswipe’s throat was sore from the screaming.

 

** Home **

“ Welcome home Sunny” called Sideswipe as Sunstreaker entered their shared quarters on the Ark.

 

** Home 2 **

“Sunstreaker I miss home” said Sideswipe who was looking up at the star covered sky.

“ I do to” said Sunstreaker.

 

** Honked **

Sideswipe honked his horn as the traffic moved around him at a snail’s pace.

 

** Horns **

“ Sunny let go of my helm horns” said Sideswipe as Sunstreaker dragged Sideswipe through the Ark corridors by his helm horns.

 

** Horror **

Sunstreaker looked in horror at his ruined painting that was covered in orange splashes of paint

 

** Hot **

“It is too hot”, whined Sunstreaker,” my paint job will melt”

‘Shut up Sunshine’ replied Sideswipe.

 

** Hours **

“ Look, I know you are filthy and coated in dirt but does it honestly take you four hours to scrape all that grime off” said Sideswipe as he interrupted Sunstreaker’s wash time in their private wash racks.

 

** Hug **

“ I think some bot needs a hug” said Sideswipe.

“ Touch me and you die” hissed Sunstreaker and he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

** Huff **

Sunstreaker stormed off in a huff after Sideswipe pissed him off.

 

** Hunt **

“ Sideswipe I vow that I will hunt down and kill any one that hurts you” promised Sunstreaker, holding Sideswipe tight in his golden arms.

 

** Hurt **

“ Sunny you are hurting me” cried Sideswipe as the twins play fought on the ground.

“ Wuss” said Sunstreaker as he tightened his hold.


	9. I, J and  K

** Idiot  **

“ Sideswipe stop being an idiot for a few minutes, I am trying to concentrate” said Sunstreaker as he packed his gear for his new away mission.

 

** Ignore **

“ Sunny, you can’t ignore me forever” said Sideswipe.

“ I can try” huffed Sunstreaker, walking away from his annoying twin brother.

 

** Ignored **

Sunstreaker ignored the multiple wounds to his frame as he crawled over to Sideswipe’s body and placed Sideswipe on the remains of his legs.

 

** Illegal **

“ Isn’t that stuff illegal” asked Sunstreaker pointing out the recent additions to Sideswipe’s collection of objects to sell.

 

** Immense  **

Sunstreaker used his immense strength to pull Sideswipe away from the crumbling cliff edge.

 

** Impale **

“ Sideswipe only you could impale yourself with a steel pole” said Sunstreaker as he tried to remove the steel pole from Sideswipe’s right arm.

 

** Important **

Both twins were important to each other but they did not like to admit it sometimes.

 

** Indestructible **

“Sides I hope one day you realise that you are not Indestructible” whispered Sunstreaker holding Sideswipe’s hand as the twins settled for the night.

 

** Ink **

“ Sideswipe keep that ink away from my armour” ordered Sunstreaker watching Sideswipe pour the black ink into a plastic container.

** Innocent **

“ I am innocent” cried Sideswipe, then Sunstreaker snorted and added “ Sides you have never been innocent since the day we were sparked”

 

** Insync **

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe fought together insync against the Decepticon forces that were attacking the Autobot army.

 

** Itch **

Sunstreaker continuously scratched his armour with his fingers as he tried to stop the itching sensation that effected his entire body.

 

 

** Jaw **

“ Sideswipe if you say one more word, I will break your jaw” threatened Sunstreaker as he tried to write his duty reports.

 

** Keeper **

“ Sunstreaker, where is your twin brother?” asked Prowl.

“ How should I know, I am not my brother’s keeper Sir” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Kick **

“ I am going to kick your aft so hard you will be tasting asphalt for weeks” threatened Sunstreaker.

 

** Kiss **

“ Sunny did you just kiss your reflection” asked Sideswipe, observing Sunstreaker wax himself in front of his personal large mirror.

 

** Kiss your mother **

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth” asked Sideswipe cheekily to his twin.

‘We have the same carrier you idiot” replied Sunstreaker.

 

** Kill **

‘I will kill you’ hissed Sunstreaker.

“Love you too Sunshine” replied Sideswipe.

 

** Kill **

“ Sideswipe I kill our opponents because I know you can’t” said Sunstreaker as he cleaned his sword from the latest battle in the gladiatorial ring.

 

** Knees **

Sunstreaker was on his hands and knees as he scrubbed the brig floor as punishment for knocking out his twin brother Sideswipe.

 

** Knives   **

“ Hey Sunny how many knives do you own” asked Sideswipe as he watched Sunstreaker sharpen one of the many sets of knives he owned.

“ I don’t know, I have lost count” replied Sunstreaker.

 

** Know **

“ Gee Sunny tell me something I don’t know” said Sideswipe.

“ I interfaced with Megatron and a pleasure bot in the same berth” answered Sunstreaker.

“ Wait what” shouted Sideswipe

 

** Knuckles **

Sideswipe learned to crack his knuckles after watching earth television in the Ark rec room with the other Autobots.

 


	10. L

** Laughed  **

Sideswipe laughed as Sunstreaker rushed to the wash racks while covered in glue, multi-coloured feathers and silver sparkles.

 

** Laughed  2 **

Sideswipe watched in amazement as Sunstreaker laughed out loud.

 

** Lead **

“ Looks like I am in the lead Sunshine” called Sideswipe.

“ You won’t be for long” shouted Sunstreaker, who gunned his engine to gain more speed.

 

** Leaned **

Sideswipe leaned against the Ark wall as he tried to drunkenly walked to his quarters

 

** Leather **

“ Sides don’t you dare put that junk onto my Italian leather seats” said Sunstreaker. After Sideswipe had asked Sunstreaker to carry some items for him.

 

** Lend **

“ Sides can you lend me some of your chips” asked Sunstreaker.

“ No Bro, you previous hands have sucked” answered Sideswipe.

 

** Licked **

Sunstreaker watched as Sideswipe licked a rust stick while reading a data pad.

 

** Life **

“ My life is mean less without you” whispered Sunstreaker as he lay next to his twin in their berth.

 

** Light **

“ Sideswipe turn off the lights, I wanna recharge” whined Sunstreaker.

“ In a minute Sunshine” answered Sideswipe, who was writing his duty reports.

 

** Limped  **

Sunstreaker limped to the med bay with his right knee joint throwing out sparks of electricity as he walked.

 

** Lipstick **

Sunstreaker tried to rub off the lipstick that some bot had applied to his beautiful face plate.

 

** Listened **

Sunstreaker listened to the roaring of the crowd as he faced off against another gladiator in the ring.

 

** Locals **

“ Sunny play nice with the locals” hissed Sideswipe as Sunstreaker glared at the human journalists with their flashing cameras.

 

** Loser **

“ Come on Sunny stop being a sore loser” said Sideswipe to Sunstreaker after he had lost a big amount of credits in the Autobot poker game.

 

** Lost **

“ We are lost” said Sunstreaker.

“ We are not lost dear brother of mine” answered Sideswipe. Sunstreaker snorted and turned away from his idiotic twin.

 

** Loved **

Sunstreaker only loved one cybertronian in the entire universe and it was his twin brother Sideswipe.


	11. M

** Mask  **

Sunstreaker slipped on his battle mask to protect his perfect faceplate from being damaged.

 

** Mature **

“ Real mature Sides” said Sunstreaker as Sideswipe stomped away waving his middle finger in the air.

 

** Med bay  **

Sometimes Sunstreaker hated the medbay because he had to wait for Sideswipe to wake up from his injuries. Also there was the monster medic that kicked Sunstreaker out when he least expected it.

 

** Market **

Sideswipe watched the market place crowd for potential buyers to sell his merchandise to.

 

** Menace **

“ You are a menace to society Sideswipe” said Sunstreaker.

“ I am not” protested Sideswipe.

 

** Messing **

“Hey Sunny I am flying like a seeker” shouted Sideswipe.

“Sideswipe stop messing around in the anti-gravity chamber” ordered Sunstreaker from the entrance.

 

** Mine **

“Mine” hissed Sunstreaker as he grabbed an annoying pink femme by her helm horns and pushed her out the door.

“ Did you really have to do that” asked Sideswipe.

“Yes she was annoying me” replied Sunstreaker.

 

** Mirror **

“ Sunny stop looking at your reflection in the mirror and come help me” ordered Sideswipe but Sunstreaker took no notice of his twin while he was admiring his reflection on the reflective surface of the glass building.

 

** Miss **

“ Hey guys what did I miss” asked Sideswipe to a group of Autobots as he sat down at the table and joined in to the conversation.

 

** Mix **

“ Sideswipe keep that mixture away from my finish” ordered Sunstreaker as he watched Sideswipe mix up materials for his next prank.

 

** Moan **

Sunstreaker suppressed a moan as he scrubbed off the multi coloured  glitter that was covered all over his sensitive helm vents.

 

** Monster **

“ My brother is not a monster” shouted Sideswipe defending Sunstreaker against the nasty rumours being spread by the mini bots and the other Autobots. 

 

** Moon **

“ Sides I can’t believe that you mooned Starscream” said Sunstreaker in disbelief.

“ It’s not my fault, I got shot in the aft plate and it fell off” protested Sideswipe.

****

** Morning **

“Good Morning Sunshine” shouted Sideswipe. Sunstreaker woke up with a start and rolled off his berth.

“shut up slagger” replied Sunstreaker from the floor.

 

** Mouth **

Sunstreaker covered his mouth and tried not to throw up as he smelt the rotting animal carcass in the nearby bushes

 

** Moved **

Sunstreaker moved his hands down his chest plate trying to remove the dirt that covered it from his patrol shift on unpaved roads.

 

** Much **

Sunstreaker covered his mouth and ran to the nearest bin and purged  his tank.

“I think you had too much to drink last night” commented Sideswipe.

“ You think” replied Sunstreaker after he had wiped his mouth.

 

** Mud **

Sideswipe groaned softly as he scrubbed the mud off Sunstreaker’s back plates and tuning out Sunstreaker’s whining.  

****

** Mud Fight **

“Mud fight” called Sideswipe as he pushed Sunstreaker into a large puddle of mud.

 

** Munchkins **

“ Scram you little munchkins before I step on you” threatened Sunstreaker as he pushed past a group of mini bots that was in his way.

 

** Muscles **

“ I have more muscles then you” boasted Sunstreaker as he showed off his muscles to his twin.

 

** Music **

Sunstreaker covered his helm vents as the music was turned up to an uncomfortable high level that hurt his sensitive audio receptors.


	12. N + O

** Name **

“ My name is Sunstreaker”

“ Okay bro, just calm down” interrupted  Sideswipe.

“ Not Sunshine, Sunbeam, Sunny” continued Sunstreaker not listening to Sideswipe as he continued shouting about his horrible nicknames.

 

** New **

“ Hey Sides, love the new paint job” snickered Sunstreaker as Sideswipe stormed past leaving behind yellow spots of paint on the Ark floor.

 

** Nice **

“ Since when have you ever been nice” commented Sideswipe listening to Sunstreaker describe himself to a group of femmes.

 

** Nightmares **

“Sideswipe your nightmares are getting worse” said Sunstreaker.

“ I don’t have nightmares” denied Sideswipe.

 

** Obsession **

“ Sunny your obsession with that mech is not healthy” commented Sideswipe, after seeing Sunstreaker’s collection that covered an entire wall.

 

** Off **

Sunstreaker turned off his ventilation system to preserve his body heat as the cold wind blew around him.

 

** Oil **

Sunstreaker dipped his paintbrush into the oil paint and applied the chosen colour to the white canvas in front of him.

 

** Only **

“ Why couldn’t I have been an only child” muttered Sunstreaker as he watched Sideswipe doing robot moves on the dance floor.

 

** Open **

“ Sunny, you just had to open your big fat mouth” said Sideswipe, slapping his hand over Sunstreaker’s mouth to stop him from speaking.

 

** Optics **

Sunstreaker covered his optics to stop seeing a very overcharged Sideswipe sing and dance to the party music.

 

** Organic **

“ Sideswipe stop touching that organic creature it looks dangerous” ordered Sunstreaker , watching Sideswipe touching a large carbon-based creature being held in a steel cage.

 

** Orange **

“ All this orange paint is ruining my optics” whined Sunstreaker as he walked down the orange corridors of the Ark.

 

** Ouch **

“Ouch” hissed Sideswipe as he looked at the new dent in his armour created by Sunstreaker’s fist. 

 

** Outside **

“ I am not going outside the Ark anymore” said Sunstreaker.

“Why not?” asked Sideswipe.

“ I refuse to get my paint job damaged by this planet” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Owe **

“Sideswipe you owe me a new polishing cloth” said Sunstreaker pointing with his fingers to the polishing cloth and his left hand that was stuck to his frame with super glue.


	13. P

** Paced **

Sunstreaker paced outside the Ark as he waited for Sideswipe to return after his extended patrol shift.

 

** Pain **

Sideswipe ignored the feeling of pain from his recently repaired wounds as he helped escort the wounded mechs to the medical ward.

 

** Paint **

“My paint job is ruined” shouted Sunstreaker pointing out the dents and scratches that covered his body after the latest encounter with the Decepticons.

 

** Paint 2 **

“ Hey Sunny can I borrow some of your paint cans” asked Sideswipe.

“ Over my dead body” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Paper **

Sunstreaker cleaned off the sticky paper off his hands after making paper mache statues.

 

** Patience  **

“ Sunshine you really test my patience” said Sideswipe as he watched Sunstreaker pace inside the brig cell.

 

** Paranoid **

“ Sideswipe stop being paranoid, nothing is out there” reassured Sunstreaker as Sideswipe clung to his brother’s golden armour.

 

** Pay **

“ I will make those Decepticons pay for what they did to you” promised Sunstreaker holding Sideswipe close to his golden chest plate and wrapped his arms around Sideswipe.

 

** Perfect **

“You think you are so slagging perfect” shouted Sideswipe.

“Of course I am” replied Sunstreaker as he casually walked away from his twin brother.

 

** Pepper **

Sideswipe smiled as Sunstreaker sneezed again after Sideswipe had sprinkled pepper on Sunstreaker’s helm vents.

 

** Photo **

“ Sideswipe, don’t you dare take a photo” shouted Sunstreaker. He was covered in black glue and white feathers.

“ Too late bro” said Sideswipe backing away with a camera in his hand.

 

****

****

** Pinch **

“ Pinch me, I must be dreaming” said Sideswipe. The he felt a sharp pain on his left arm.

“I didn't mean that  literally Sunny” hissed Sideswipe.

 

** Piggy back **

“ I am never giving you a piggy back ride again” hissed Sideswipe as he readjusted his grip on Sunstreaker’s large golden thighs.

“ It is not my fault that I got shot in the back and now I cannot move my legs. Don’t scratch my paint job” complained Sunstreaker.

 

** Pink **

Sideswipe laughed at the new pink and glittery paint jobs of the mini bots.

 

** Please **

“Sideswipe, Sides please come back” shouted Sunstreaker outside his brother’s shop.

 

** Pleased **

Sideswipe looked pleased as thousands of brightly coloured rubber balls bounced down the Ark corridor.

****

** Planning **

“ Whatever you are planning, I want no part in it” said Sunstreaker as he watched Sideswipe think about prank ideas on the couch

 

** Poking  **

“Stop poking your tongue at me Sides or I will remove it” warned Sunstreaker and Sideswipe quickly pulled his tongue back into his mouth.

 

** Poison **

“ Did you just try to poison me” asked Sideswipe after tasting one of the energon goodies Sunstreaker had made.

 

** Pollen **

The pollen stuck itself to Sunstreaker’s helm vents making it difficult for the yellow twin to cycle air properly.

 

** Police **

“ Sunny have you seen my police scanner” called Sideswipe as he looked through his many piles of items aka junk.

 

** Pop **

“ Hold still” ordered Sideswipe as he quickly popped Sunstreaker’s shoulder joint back into place.

 

** Possessive **

Sunstreaker was very possessive of his twin brother. No bot could get near Sideswipe without suffering Sunstreaker’s wrath.

 

****

** Potatoes **

“ Sideswipe when I get a hold of you, I will kill you for sticking potatoes up my tail pipe” shouted Sunstreaker.

 

** Pottery **

Sunstreaker cleaned the pottery clay off his hands after trying to make objects with the clay.

 

** Pouted **

“Hey Sunshine that was mine” pouted Sideswipe after Sunstreaker had eaten the last energon treat.

 

** Pray **

Sunstreaker was not a religious mech but he prayed for Sideswipe to live another cycle in the gladiatorial rings.

 

** Pressure **

Sunstreaker groaned and held his head in his hands as the pressure inside the transport shuttle increased due to the shuttle rising higher into the sky.

 

** Privacy **

“ Can’t a bot get a bit of privacy” shouted Sideswipe after Sunstreaker barged into the wash racks while Sideswipe was having a shower.

 

** Promise **

“ Sunny I promise to write up all your duty reports for the next week if you help me with this prank” said Sideswipe.

 

** Product **

“ Sunny are you using femme products for your paint job?” asked Sideswipe looking at the collection of beauty products on display.

“ No” answered Sunstreaker, who quickly tried to hide the labels on the bottles.

 

** Propaganda **

“ Sunny why are you watching re-runs of  Decepticon propaganda” asked Sideswipe.

“ There is nothing else on” answered Sunstreaker flicking through the television channels.

 

** Protect **

“ Do not worry Sideswipe I will always protect you” whispered Sunstreaker to his recharging twin who was curled up against Sunstreaker’s side.

 

** Pumpkin **

Sunstreaker stood still as rotten pumpkin slush dripped down his helm and shoulders to the rest of his body ruining Sunstreaker’s new wax that he had just applied.

 

** Punishment **

“ Sideswipe as punishment you will help wash me from helm to ped and wax my precious paint job for two whole months” said Sunstreaker with his arms crossed.

 

** Puppy **

“ Sides those puppy eyes don’t work on me” said Sunstreaker as Sideswipe looked up to his twin with bright big optics.

 

** Purple **

“ Now remember Sunstreaker only attack the mechs with red optics and purple symbols” reminded Sideswipe as the twins entered the battlefield.


	14. R

** Raced **

Sunstreaker raced across the battlefield to his twin’s side as Sideswipe battled four Decepticon soldiers on his own.

 

**  Ran **

Sideswipe ran for his life as his neon pink and glittery brother chased him out of the ark.

 

** Reached **

Sideswipe reached up and stood on the tips of his peds to get a new paint can from the top shelf for Sunstreaker.

 

** Recharge **

Sunstreaker slept like a rock in recharge and the only sound that could wake him up was the sound of the base alarm.

 

** Red Optics  **

Sunstreaker grinned dangerously as he admired his new red optics reflected on the mirror surface. 

 

** Red Optics 2 **

Sideswipe felt a twinge of fear pass through his spinal struts as he saw Sunstreaker’s dark red optics staring at him.

 

** Refuse **

“ What if I refuse?” asked Sideswipe.

“ I’ll beat you to a bloody pulp and leave you to Ratchet’s tender care” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Regret **

Sunstreaker regretted the space that was between himself and Sideswipe but he had no idea how to fix their problem.

 

**  Remembered **

Sideswipe still remembered the days when Sunstreaker would come to him and cry on his shoulders.

 

** Remote **

“Sideswipe hand over the TV remote” ordered Sunstreaker to his twin who was sitting down on the couch.

“ Nope” replied Sideswipe and put the tv remote into one of his many sub space pockets.

 

  **Report**

“Sunny pretty please write up my duty reports” begged Sideswipe.

“Write your own glitch” said Sunstreaker as he tried to write his own duty reports.

 

** Rescue **

“ Get rescue guys, got any other bright ideas” commented Sideswipe to a group of Autobots.

 

** Rev **

Sideswipe revved his engine along with the other racing cars as he waited for the checkered flag to be waved.

** Ridiculous **

“ Sides that is the most ridiculous prank idea I have ever heard” said Sunstreaker after listening to Sideswipe explain his ideas about upcoming pranks on the Autobot forces.

****

** Ripped **

Sunstreaker ripped off his opponent’s arm and paused to listen to the screams of pain coming from his opponent’s vocaliser. 

****

** Risk **

“ No I will not risk my precious paint job and personal time to help you prank the top three Autobot commanders in one go” said Sunstreaker.

 

** Road **

“ Sides this road is not a race track” called Sunstreaker as he navigated past the large  pot holes in the road.

 

** Rolled **

Sideswipe slammed into the ground but he quickly rolled over to his left side to avoid his opponent’s  attacks.

 

** Rotten **

“Sunny why does our room smell like rotten eggs” asked Sideswipe who then held his nose as the twins entered their quarters.

 

** Rubbed **

Sunstreaker rubbed the sleep from his optics as he watched the Ark’s security feed.


	15. S

** Saddled **

“ Primus, why was I saddled with you as my twin” asked Sunstreaker

“ The feeling is mutual bro” answered Sideswipe from the couch, reading a data pad and only half listening to Sunstreaker’s latest rant.

 

** Safe **

“ Land, sweet safe land” shouted Sideswipe.

“ Quit being so dramatic” ordered Sunstreaker as he exited the crashed shuttle craft.

 

** Salt **

“I hate winter” whined Sideswipe as he scrubbed off the snow and salt crystals off his armour.

 

** Sat **

Sunstreaker sat on his art stool and gently moved his paint brush across the canvas.

 

** Scars **

The twins carried a lot of physical and emotional scars that sometimes where visible to others.

 

** Scrap **

Sunstreaker inspected the scrap pieces of metal and wondered if he could use it in a sculpture.

 

** Screamed **

Sideswipe screamed as the lightning from the storm hit his metallic body causing sparks of electricity to fly around him. 

 

** Shared **

The twins always shared a berth even if they had their backs to each other.

 

** Sharp **

Sideswipe took the sharp curve at high speed with Sunstreaker following close behind him watching anxiously.

 

** Shave **

“ I think you need a shave Sunny” said Sideswipe after seeing Sunstreaker with a full beard of hair attached to his faceplate.

 

** Shelter **

“Move slagger” ordered Sunstreaker as he ran into a shelter to avoid the bombs dropping from the sky.

 

** Shuffle **

“ Sides your turn to shuffle the cards and not cheating” said Sunstreaker passing the deck of cards to Sideswipe.

“ I don’t cheat” protested Sideswipe.

“ Yes you do” chorused the group of mechs sitting at the table.

 

****

** Side **

“ Sunstreaker I have always been by your side through thick and thin, so why are you abandoning me now” asked Sideswipe but Sunstreaker ignored him and prepared for his next match in the gladiatorial rings.

****

** Sign **

“ Sides, did you stick that wide load sign on my aft” asked Sunstreaker, forming his hands into fists.

“ No I didn’t” said Sideswipe holding up his hands in a defensive position.

 

** Sing **

“ Sideswipe stop singing that annoying human song that Spike taught you” ordered Sunstreaker. After listening to Sideswipe sing 99 bottles on the wall for the past three hours while sitting in the brig.

 

** Sit **

“Sideswipe sit still and stop fidgeting” ordered Sunstreaker as he touched up Sideswipe’s paint job.

****

** Sketch  **

Sideswipe blocked their twin bond as he flipped through one of Sunstreaker’s sketch pads while Sunstreaker  was away on patrol.

 

** Sky **

Sunstreaker looked up into the sky trying to spot his twin through the cloud cover and seeker fire as the Autobot forces clashed with the Decepticon army. 

****

** Slack **

“ Hey bro cut me some slack will you” called Sideswipe.

“ No” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Slap **

“ Will you stop slapping me Sunny! Why do you have to be so violent” asked Sideswipe.

“ Then stop giving me reasons to slap you” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Slipped **

Sideswipe slipped on the wet floor and crashed into the Ark wall.

 

** Slob **

“ Sideswipe you are a slob” said Sunstreaker looking at the mess on Sideswipe’s desk and on his side of their room. 

 

** Slow **

“ Too slow Sunshine” taunted Sideswipe as the twins raced on the rarely used roads.

****

** Smashed  **

Sideswipe smashed into the multi-storey car park breaking countless vehicles after he had been thrown off a Decepticon seeker in battle.

 

****

** Smile **

Sunstreaker loved sideswipe smiles that always made his spark feel lighter.

 

** Smoke **

Sunstreaker coughed and blew air out of his helm vents to clear the smoke that covered the battlefield.

 

** Snatched **

Sideswipe quickly snatched the last energon goodie out of the glass jar before anyone noticed.

 

** Sniper **

“ Sides watch out for Decepticon snipers” warned Sunstreaker.

“ Hah those mechs can’t hit anything” said Sideswipe, then Sunstreaker pulled Sideswipe next to him.

“ I stand corrected” commented Sideswipe looking up at the bullet hole where his helm had been seconds ago.

****

** Soft **

“ Sunstreaker you do have a soft side”

“ Yes I do and it is only for you Sideswipe” said Sunstreaker as he sat on a too small chair in the med bay.

 

** Solitary  **

Sunstreaker hated solitary confinement because the loneliness of the room made him curl up and beg for Sideswipe. 

 

** Son **

“You son of a glitched fragged up mother board” shouted Sunstreaker

“Hey don’t insult our carrier” replied Sideswipe.

 

** Sore **

Sideswipe rubbed his sore throat after having a loud argument with his twin brother Sunstreaker.

 

** Sorted **

Sideswipe sorted out his ingredients to make another batch of illegal high grade energon for the ark’s latest  party.

 

** Sound **

Sideswipe woke up to the sound of screaming and he was covered in sweat.

“ A nightmare bro” slurred Sunstreaker who was half awake and trying to recharge.

****

** Sparks **

Sunstreaker winced in pain as sparks flew out of his busted shoulder joint.

****

** Spat **

Sunstreaker spat out a small amount of energon onto the ground.

“Cheap shot” commented Sunstreaker and raised his fists.

 

** Spin **

“ Hey Screamer wanna go for a spin” shouted Sideswipe as he pulled on Starscream’s wings to make the Decepticon second in command roll over.

 

** Splashed **

Sideswipe splashed the pink paint on the ark walls as Sunstreaker kept watch for any officers passing by their location.

 

** Splat **

Sideswipe smiled as he heard the splat sound of a large cream pie hitting his twin in the face plate.

 

** Split **

“ Sunny let’s split, you go that way and I will go the other way” called Sideswipe.

“ Good idea” responded Sunstreaker.

 

** Sponges **

Sideswipe grabbed the bucket and sponges from the store room. Then he walked down the Ark corridor to the brig to scrub the floors.

 

** Spot **

Sideswipe tried to find a good hiding spot from a murderous Sunstreaker who was screaming Sideswipe’s name and vocalising very creative ways to end Sideswipe’s existence

 

** Squeezed **

Sideswipe squeezed into the Ark ventilation system and started to climb as Sunstreaker raced past shouting his name.

****

** Standing **

“I’m still standing” said Sunstreaker as energon ran down his legs from multiple wounds that covered Sunstreaker’s chest plate and shoulders.

 

** Stay **

“ Sides stay down, I will handle this” ordered Sunstreaker, standing in front of Sideswipe who was bleeding from multiple wounds.

 

** Steam **

Sunstreaker watched the steam rises up as he enjoyed a nice long soak in the Japanese inspired  hot springs.

 

** Stickers **

Sunstreaker growled as he tried to pull off the animal stickers that someone had stuck to his armour.

 

** Stink **

“Sideswipe you stink go to the wash racks and take a shower” ordered Sunstreaker as he quickly covered his nose.

 

** Stood  **

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stood under a large tree as the rain pelted down from the dark sky.

 

** Storms **

Sunstreaker was fascinated by earth storms as the lightening flashed across the sky in the most unusual patterns. 

 

** Stretch **

Sunstreaker stretched his long limbs after being in his alt mode all day from extended patrol shifts around the ark.

****

** Stronger **

“Someday Sideswipe you will just have to accept that I am stronger than you and I will beat you in everything” bragged Sunstreaker.

 

** Struggled  **

Sunstreaker struggled to get the hand cuffs off his wrists as he watched Sideswipe being dragged away from the Decepticon brig.

 

** Stuck **

“ Sunny I am stuck” called Sideswipe as he tried to get up from a chair. Sideswipe’s aft was super glued to the chair.

 

** Strut **

Sideswipe felt his arm and spinal struts break from his fall off the Decepticon seeker that had successfully flung Sideswipe off. 

 

** Stupid **

“Sideswipe that is the most stupidest idiotic thing I have ever seen you do” said Sunstreaker.

‘Why thank you’

“That was not a compliment”

 

** Sucked **

Sunstreaker watched as Sideswipe sucked on an energon treat while reading a data pad.

 

** Sulk **

“ Sunny stop sulking like a sparkling and come help me” said Sideswipe as the twins sorted out the storeroom as punishment for their latest prank.

 

** Sun **

“ Wow Sunny your armour is shining just like the sun” commented Sideswipe after Sunstreaker had finished polishing himself.

 

** Sunflower **

“Hey Sunflower” called Sideswipe.

“Don’t call me that Petunia” replied Sunstreaker.

 

** Surfaced **

Sunstreaker surfaced from the mud pit and tried to grab his soon to be dead twin.

 

** Surprised **

Sideswipe was surprised when Sunstreaker hugged him and sent a pulse of love though the twin bond they shared.

 

** Swap **

“ Hey Sunny swap opponents with me” shouted Sideswipe.

“ No, we agreed that I take on screamer and you take the stupid one” said Sunstreaker.

 

** Swim **

“Come on Sunshine, come for a swim. The water is great” called Sideswipe.

“I’ll pass” replied Sunstreaker.

****


	16. T

** Tanks **

“ Really Sunny, you had to empty your tanks all over my lap” said Sideswipe looking down at his energon covered thighs.

****

** Tastes **

“ This tastes good” said Sideswipe after trying a different mix of high grade at the bar.

“ Just don’t get too drunk because I am not carrying you home again” said Sunstreaker while nursing his own cube of high grade.

 

** Teach **

“Maybe this will teach you not to mess with my things” said Sunstreaker to Sideswipe who was recovering from the multiple punches from Sunstreaker’s fist.

 

** Tear  **

“ I will tear you apart and scatter your remains all over the ring” threatened Sunstreaker to his opponent in the gladiatorial ring.

 

** Tease **

“You are such a tease Sunstreaker” said Sideswipe standing in the doorway to the twins personal wash rack.

“So are you Sides” replied Sunstreaker while he casually washed his armour.

 

** Teddy **

“ Sides why do you have this brown organic soft toy?” asked Sunstreaker, holding a large brown teddy bear in his hands.

 

** Telephone **

Sideswipe cursed as he tried to detangle himself out of the telephone wires without electrocuting himself.

 

** Temper **

“Temper, temper Sunshine” taunted Sideswipe as Sunstreaker roared and lunged towards his twin brother.

 

** Thank **

“ Sunny say thank you to the humans that helped us out of the ditch” hissed Sideswipe and he elbowed Sunstreaker to get him to speak.

 

** There **

“I am not going in there” shouted Sunstreaker as he pointed to the entrance of an underground cave.

****

** Thermal **

Sunstreaker pulled the thermal blanket  closer to his body to try to keep warm as he recharged.

****

** Thing **

“Get that thing away from me and out of our quarters” ordered Sunstreaker. Sideswipe pouted and held the blue turbo cat closer to his chest plate.

****

** Thrill **

Sunstreaker felt the thrill of killing his opponent and Sunstreaker grinned as he listened to the cheering of the crowd.

 

** Thunder **

Sideswipe listened to the thunder and moved further under the bridge to avoid being hit by the  lighting that streaked across the dark stormy sky.

 

** Ticked **

Sideswipe watched his internal clock as the minutes ticked by while he was on monitor duty in the Ark security room.

 

** Tickling **

“Sides stop tickling me” ordered Sunstreaker as Sideswipe carefully moved his fingers over Sunstreaker’s body.

 

** Tied **

Sideswipe tied the last pink bow on Sunstreaker’s helm vents.

 

** Time **

“ Better luck next time Sides” called Sunstreaker after the computer screen showed the results from the twins sniper contest.

 

** Told **

“ Well I would hate to say that I told you so but”

“ Sides if you value your life, don’t say it” interrupted Sunstreaker.

“ I told you so” Sideswipe finished with delight.

 

** Toothbrush **

Sunstreaker tried not to break the human sized toothbrush in his hand as he scrubbed the empty store room floor. 

 

** Toy **

“Sunstreaker why do you still have this” asked Sideswipe  holding a sparkling soft toy turbo fox in his hand.

“Where did you find that” asked Sunstreaker as he quickly snatched the toy back. 

 

** Treats **

“Um Sunny that is the fourth bowel of energon treats you have had” said Sideswipe.

“ Yeah so” replied Sunstreaker as he popped another energon treat into his mouth.

 

** Twin **

“ Where is your crazy twin Autobot” asked the Decepticon solider as he held Sideswipe up by the neck and squeezed.

“ Right behind you” wheezed Sideswipe. The Decepticon turned his head and Sideswipe kicked him in the chest knocking him backwards into a wall.

“ They fall for that every time” commented Sideswipe.

 

** Twitch **

Sunstreaker tried not to twitch as he repainted his legs fixing all the scratches to his precious paint job.


	17. ending

** Understand **

Sunstreaker did not understand why his brother searched for love when Sideswipe already had his brother’s love.

****

** Vain **

“Sunshine you are one vain slagger” said Sideswipe as he watched Sunstreaker pose in front of a mirror.

 

  **Violated**

‘I feel so violated” said Sunstreaker as he washed down his armour after being touched by humans at a car show.

 

** Virus **

“ Sunny I think I have a virus” whined Sideswipe as he held his head in his hands.

“ Suck it up princess” said Sunstreaker not looking at his twin.

 

** Vocabulary **

“ Sides your vocabulary is full of swear words and nothing else” said Sunstreaker.

“ So is yours” answered Sideswipe.

 

** Wash **

“Sideswipe wash my back and then you can polish me until I shine like the sun” ordered Sunstreaker.

“Yes Lord Sunstreaker” replied Sideswipe picking up a new soft wash cloth.

 

** Wash 2 **

Sideswipe tried to wash off the glittery hot pink paint that covered his entire body.

****

** Wash racks **

“Sunny get out of the wash racks, you are wasting the hot water” complained Sideswipe as he waited outside their private wash racks.

 

** Wash your mouth out with soap **

‘Sunstreaker wash your mouth out with soap’ said Sideswipe.

“then you should do it too slagger” replied Sunstreaker. 

 

** Waves **

Sunstreaker watched the waves crash onto the sandy shore and pulled out his sketch pad to draw the scene in front of him.

 

** Wax **

“Sideswipe where is my wax” shouted Sunstreaker as he frantically searched  for his wax can.

****

** Weakness **

Sunstreaker believed he had no weakness but Sunstreaker did have one weakness, his twin brother Sideswipe.

** Whine **

“ Sunstreaker stop whining or I will give you something to whine about” threatened Sideswipe after listening to Sunstreaker complain about the damage to his previous paint job.

 

** Whistled **

Sideswipe whistled as he walked down the ark corridor to his quarters.

 

** White **

“ It’s a total whiteout, out there Sunshine” said Sideswipe.

“ What does that mean” asked Sunstreaker.

“ I have no idea but the humans are saying it” answered Sideswipe.

 

** Wig **

“ Sunny help” cried Sideswipe but Sunstreaker was too busy laughing while Sideswipe tried to remove the curly pink wig some bot had stuck to his helm.

 

** Wiggle **

“ Sideswipe when you get out of there I will kill you” threatened Sunstreaker as he tried to wiggle himself further into the Ark ventilation system not caring about his golden paint job.

 

** Wimp **

“ Sideswipe stop being a wimp and go for your medical check-up with Ratchet” ordered Sunstreaker.

“ No” said Sideswipe, pouting like a child.

 

** Windshield **

Sunstreaker carefully removed his windshield from his torso so that no more glass shards entered his systems after it had been shattered during battle.

 

** Wished **

Sometimes Sideswipe wished that the war would end and that peace would return to their world.

 

** Wished 2 **

Sunstreaker wished he was allowed to draw on his sketch pad as he sat in a cell in the Autobot brig.

 

** Woke **

The twins woke up to find themselves covered in sparkly neon green paint and glued to their berth.

 

** Words **

There were many words that Sunstreaker could not say out loud to anyone even his own twin.

****

** Wounds **

Sideswipe ignored his multiple wounds from the battlefield as he kept watch for decepticon scouts while Sunstreaker was unconscious.

 

** Wrapped **

Sideswipe wrapped the fluffy towel around his hips and left the wash racks whistling a happy tune while dripping water as he walked.

 

** Wrong **

“OH some bot got off the wrong side of the berth this morning” said Sideswipe.

“Shut up fragger” muttered Sunstreaker.

****

** Yield **

“ I yield” cried Sideswipe after Sunstreaker had pinned him down and Sideswipe couldn’t move out of Sunstreaker’s tight grip.


End file.
